


糖果《低等动物》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 人生中第一篇ABO，我自己特别喜欢，也特别香！以为自己是A的O被自己以为是0实际是A这个那个的故事。我一边复制文档一边忍不住王婆卖瓜——“小兔啊，你真美味！”上中下和番外一起发了。





	糖果《低等动物》

**Author's Note:**

> 人生中第一篇ABO，我自己特别喜欢，也特别香！
> 
> 以为自己是A的O被自己以为是0实际是A这个那个的故事。  
> 我一边复制文档一边忍不住王婆卖瓜——“小兔啊，你真美味！”  
> 上中下和番外一起发了。

禁二改二传

 

“或许我们都该遵从本能。”

【上】

田柾国从不怀疑自己会是一个alpha——就如同他一直坚信同队的闵玧其是一个不折不扣的omega。

在清楚意识到自己对闵玧其的喜欢以后，田柾国就找机会鼓起勇气把人堵在厕所，开门见山地问道，“哥，你是一个没有被标记过的omega对吗？”

当时闵玧其愣了有两秒，然后笑了。

“怎么？”

 

“那再等我几年。”十五岁的田柾国坚定地开口，“等我标记你。”

闵玧其听了这话笑的更加夸张，手伸过来揉了揉田柾国刚做好的头发，“你在想些什么啊？”

“我喜欢你。”年轻就是莽撞又热烈，田柾国根本没有考虑过如果被拒绝会怎样，满心的欢喜巴不得悉数掏出来让对方知晓。

闵玧其对着最小的弟弟实在说不出狠话，“可是我不是omega啊。”

 

怎么会不是呢？

田柾国不相信。

 

无论是从身形还是从过分白皙的皮肤又或是比不过其他人的体力来看，闵玧其都是不折不扣的omega。当然，要出道不容易，很多omega都会选择服用大量的抑制剂来渡过发情期，从而获得和beta、alpha一样站上舞台的机会——这已经是圈内公开的秘密。

 

“我真的不是omega。”闵玧其看着田柾国的表情莫名觉得有点愧疚，“真是对不起。”

“没，没关系。”田柾国理所当然地把闵玧其当成那一类对自己下狠手服药的omega，“但我还是喜欢你。”

 

从十六岁生日开始，不管是吹蜡烛还是看到流星，田柾国许的愿望都只有一个。他想要快点成年分化，早日以男人的身份站在他哥哥面前再次告白。

 

田柾国的喜欢不是一厢情愿。

某次他误喝下酒精饮料，醉到一塌糊涂的同时也听到了闵玧其和金硕珍的聊天内容。那天他像往常一样在两人的房间赖着不肯走，因为戒指的掉落他不得不蹲下去在床下摸索，结果没找到戒指倒是翻出来几瓶颜色漂亮的饮料。

田柾国在厨房找到金硕珍，“哥，你房间里的饮料可以喝吗？”

金硕珍忙着做饭也没仔细听，点点头就让他自己看着办。田柾国转身回了房间，没一会儿就成功喝下整整三瓶。

 

等金硕珍做好饭的时候，田柾国已经在他和闵玧其房间的地板上趴成了大字型。

“你的人，你看着弄走。”开玩笑说这话的是金硕珍。

闵玧其才从公司回来就被金硕珍拉进房间，看着地上的田柾国哭笑不得。“他这是怎么了？”

“喝多了。”金硕珍把田柾国的脸掰过来，使劲捏了捏，“睡的跟小猪一样。”

 

“你别弄他。”闵玧其皱眉，“哪里来的酒？”

金硕珍耸耸肩，“不知道他从哪里找出来了。”说着说着也觉得心虚，“总之，你得把他解决了，睡在这里算什么啊？”

“为什么是我？”

“谁让他喜欢你？”金硕珍笑个不停，“整天跟向日葵似的盯着你，我看了都觉得慎得慌。”

 

“你这是什么理由？”闵玧其一边抱怨，一边走过去试图把人抱起来，“过来搭把手。”

金硕珍跟他一起把人抱到床上放好，“难道你不喜欢他？不喜欢他干嘛不说清楚，还能容许他每天对你动手动脚......”金硕珍拍拍手，“还挺沉。”

“你看，你看，你对我和你对他完全是两个人。”金硕珍不满，“喂，说真的，你不喜欢他就趁早让他死心，拖着对谁都不好。”

 

闵玧其许久没说话。

“闵玧其你听到没有？”

“不是喜不喜欢的问题。”闵玧其挠挠头发，“这小子以为我是omega。”

金硕珍爆出一串笑声，“omega？”

“你小声点。”

 

田柾国心想，就算闵玧其是beta，自己的喜欢也不会打折扣。

一个不躲一个猛追，田柾国和闵玧其很快就成了队内的重点关注对象。不过，因为田柾国还没有成年分化，所以金南俊的警告也大多停留在口头，并没有实质意义上的阻拦。两个人互相有想法，他这个做队长的总不能棒打鸳鸯吧？

只是大家都巧妙地忘记，闵玧其不是需要抑制剂才能正常生活、尚未被标记的omega；也不是容易结交、和谁都能打成一片的beta......他是一个和队内剩余几人一样，一旦遇到那个属于自己的omega就会控制不住占有欲的可怕alpha。

然而没人想到，田柾国的分化在成年前，更没想到，田柾国竟然是一个稀有的omega。

 

伴随分化而来的是持续了很长时间，断断续续的高热。

一开始田柾国根本没把它当回事，只以为是最近天气太热，每天回了宿舍就用冰水解暑。被闵玧其抓包几次以后也学乖了，不直接喝冰水，在嘴巴里包一会儿才吞下去。

“你真的没问题吗？”

 

前一天夜里田柾国照惯例黏在闵玧其这边，非要跟他挤在一张床上睡。到了第二天起床的时候却怎么都不肯动弹，闵玧其摸了他的额头说是有点发烧，田柾国又哼哼唧唧地坐起来说自己没事。

两个人在房间里拉锯了一会儿，直到金硕珍回来才打破了僵局。他也摸了田柾国的额头，又叫来了金南俊，三个人一合计觉得要不就帮田柾国请假吧，反正这几天都是去公司为下个月的回归做练习。

闵玧其想留下来，结果被田柾国赶走。“我估计是中暑了，睡一觉就好。”

 

“嗯，如果不舒服就给我电话。”闵玧其不放心地跟着大部队离开宿舍，心神不宁地练习了一上午。

金南俊看不过眼，吃完午饭就把闵玧其打发掉，“你回去看看他，要不留在这里也没多大用。”

“其实我觉得，他可能是快分化了。”

分化这件事可大可小，金南俊犹豫了几秒，“你一个人回去可以吗？”

 

闵玧其冷笑，“你是不是忘了我是alpha？”

金南俊尴尬，“也对。不过我还是担心，要不然让硕珍哥陪着你一起？”

也好，要不然田柾国知道自己也是alpha应该会很难过，多一个金硕珍，好歹多一张嘴当说客。

 

于是，宿舍门还没打开，浓烈的omega香味就把两个alpha弄得狼狈不堪。

 

金硕珍是最先反应过来的那个，他眼疾手快地把门重新关上，“柾国竟然是omega？！”

闵玧其眯着眼睛，“不然就是谁买了omega香型的香水被打倒了。”

“我真的没想到他会是omega。”金硕珍自制力不错，但还是抵不过门内传来的香气，“现在要怎么办？”

“找个beta或是我进去。”闵玧其冷静下来，“不过初次发情，我怕他等不了那么久。”

 

金硕珍拉住他，“你认真的？我是说，我们宿舍可没有抑制剂那种东西，除了标记他，你还能做什么。”

“先帮他把这阵子捱过去再说。”闵玧其重新开门，“我要开门了，你先找个地方给南俊打电话吧。”

 

田柾国的一上午都是半梦半醒中度过。他躺在柔软的床上，浑身却痛得连抬起手臂打电话都做不到。

眼睛睁不开。

在拉上窗帘的黑暗空间里，他只能听见自己的喘息声，和一阵一阵，像海水一样扑打来的强烈心跳。

 

好热。

田柾国觉得好热。

热源不知从哪里开始蔓延，最终都流向了身后那个难以启齿的地方。虽然他不肯承认也不愿意相信，但还是绝望地意识到，自己是一个omega。

恐惧和无力感紧紧束缚着他。

 

田柾国想哭，很快就因为越来越过分的高热失去了思考和判断的能力。

接着房间门被打开，那个熟悉的声音在黑暗中响起。

 

“我可以过来吗？”

是闵玧其。

不要，你不要过来。

可惜他发不出声音，闵玧其也不懂读心术。

 

“你不要怕，我不会伤害你。”闵玧其没有开灯，站在房间门口没有动。“你发情了，可现在没有抑制剂。”

“我可以过来吗？”闵玧其又问了一次，“田柾国，不要让我担心。”

“哥......”田柾国终于没忍住哭了出来，“哥我不是alpha，甚至也不是beta，我怎么办？”

闵玧其追着声源摸索到床边，握住了田柾国的手。

“有我呢。”

 

田柾国的味道混合了牛奶和可可，整个人甜到不行。

闵玧其即使在鼻腔里塞了卫生纸也无济于事，哪怕他一向自诩不会轻易动心也在这片甜腻的气味中开始难以自持。

田柾国身上还穿着昨天睡前换好的宽大T恤，闵玧其把人按回枕头上睡好，又拧来热毛巾给他擦了一次脸。

 

“身为omega又不是什么可耻的事情。”闵玧其安慰他，“你现在应该很难受，如果你同意，我先帮你解决一次。稍后等硕珍哥带来抑制剂，你会舒服很多。”

田柾国还是热，根本没有办法好好待在床上。“哥会笑话我吧？”

“我为什么会笑话你？”闵玧其掰开他的手指。

“因为我还说要标记哥，结果......”田柾国越说越难过，好不容易止住的眼泪又跟着往下掉，“结果我什么都做不了。”

 

闵玧其是真的拿田柾国没办法，低头蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，“你是alpha也什么都做不了。”

“我也是alpha。”

先不管闵玧其是alpha这一冲击事实，田柾国确实快要到崩溃的边缘。闵玧其一凑过来他就忍无可忍地迎上去咬住了那片薄薄的嘴唇，“我喜欢你。”

 

眼下并不是表白的好时机。

田柾国说完就被闵玧其捏着脖子推开，“你现在不清醒，不要乱说话。”

闵玧其舔舔嘴唇，“我觉得还是等你恢复一些再说。”他起身，“自己试着弄弄吧，我听说射过一次会好很多。”不是他不想帮忙，而是田柾国的状态实在让他担忧。一个不清醒、初次发情的omega简直就是烈性春药，可怕又迷人。

本着对对方负责的心态闵玧其才会说出那样的话，他退到门外，掏出手机给金硕珍发消息，想要知道抑制剂什么时候才能买来。

 

田柾国的自渎不得要领。

无论怎么套弄都没办法让已经立起来的那根射出精液，折腾了十来分钟，除了更难受以外没有任何帮助。

抑制剂不是说买就能买到，金硕珍已经到达最近的医院，却不得不排队等号看医生。他让闵玧其再坚持一下，自己尽快赶回来。

 

闵玧其听着卧室里omega的呻吟，头疼地按了按太阳穴，现在坚持不下去的是田柾国啊。

omega的本能让田柾国快要放弃最后一点自尊向闵玧其求救，还好，对方先他一步开口。

“还是不行吗？”

“哥，我射不出来。”田柾国挣扎着，“我射不出来。”

 

只好暂时标记了。

 

闵玧其大步走过去，把人捞起来抱进怀里，拨弄开了田柾国后颈的碎发。“没办法了。”

“嗯？”

闵玧其凑近在腺体附近的皮肤嗅了一下，甜，实在是太甜了。“临时标记，你忍一忍。”说完他伸出舌头在那处来回舔过几次，然后在田柾国战栗的瞬间毫不犹豫地咬破了腺体。

然而临时标记并没有太大的作用。

 

这还是闵玧其第一次标记omega，从小到大他没遇见过几个omege，更别提有标记的机会。所以看着表现和所学习的生理课本中完全不一样的田柾国，闵玧其陷入了沉思。

不是说临时标记以后会好很多吗？虽然也会发情，但不至于要做到真正占有omega身体的那一步。可田柾国挂在自己身上，信息素的分泌简直爆棚了，再多一秒，他觉得自己也快要放弃抵抗，向那股香甜的可可牛奶味低头了。

“哥是不是不喜欢我？”

“为什么这么问？”闵玧其不敢留在田柾国身边，坐在地板上搜索信息。

田柾国摸了摸自己的脖子，“临时标记是骗人的。”

“我保证没有骗你。”闵玧其竖起手指发誓，“只是我也不懂为什么没有作用......”话还没说完就看田柾国从床上下来，一个没站稳，准确地跌入自己怀里。

田柾国差不多已经自暴自弃了，“哥，你再摸摸我吧。”

 

肌肤的接触如同有电流打过。

田柾国拉着闵玧其的手往自己衣摆下面钻，“我好难受。”

 

不是不愿意，而是他不能趁人之危。

闵玧其抱住田柾国，手抽出来以后在对方背后轻抚，“我怕你会后悔。”

 

“可是我喜欢哥。”田柾国的鼻息喷洒在闵玧其的耳后，“就算我是omega也喜欢哥。”

“我知道。”闵玧其无奈地笑笑，“可这个喜欢真的和发情没有关系吗？”

“你不知道你现在有多好闻。”闵玧其按住那根脊梁，长长地叹了一口气。

田柾国含住他的耳垂，舌尖绕着耳钉打转，“所以标记我吧。”

“请你标记我。” 

\-----

”可你陷入的地方叫沼泽。”

【中】

 

像是被手指轻轻推动的多米诺骨牌，一旦走上摆放好的线路就没有办法轻易停止。

闵玧其放下最后一丝理智，捏住田柾国的下巴狠狠撞了过去。唇舌很快交缠在一起，灵活又带着名副其实的占有欲。

 

抑制剂什么的，完全被抛到了脑后。

“这才叫接吻。”彼此分开喘气呼吸时闵玧其笑着摸了摸田柾国的嘴唇，“肿了。”

田柾国听不进对方在说些什么。嘴唇上瘙痒的触感让他下意识含住了那根作怪的大拇指，牙齿跟着轻轻搔刮，再用力吮吸。

闵玧其没拦田柾国，耐着性子等他玩腻味了才抽出手指掐了掐对方的脸颊。他将田柾国的双手拉过头顶，对方顺从地躺下去。

“第一次，请多指教。”

 

田柾国的皮肤下像是藏着一个暖炉，不管抚摸到哪里都是炙热的一片。闵玧其顺着下巴吻下去，停在了对方的腰间。因为先前那次不成功的自渎，田柾国连裤子都没穿好，闵玧其随便一扯，他便配合地抬起屁股让对方帮忙褪去衣物。

那里也同样滚烫。

 

闵玧其躺在田柾国旁边，一手摸着他后脖颈才刚刚凝固上的腺体伤口，一手握住对方阴茎自下而上地滑动。

一半是刺激一半是羞耻。

 

田柾国夹着闵玧其一只腿，咬着嘴唇射了出来。然而这还不够解渴。

闵玧其的手往后探，中途揉捏了几下田柾国有弹性的臀肉，最后停在关键的入口处。“不舒服要告诉我。”

“嗯。”田柾国的脸都快埋进枕头里，他翻过身趴在床上，结结巴巴地提议，“这，这样，可能会好一些。”

“好。”闵玧其揉了揉他被汗打湿的头发，“我知道了。”

田柾国慌慌张张地接着补充，“我是说，方便一点。”

闵玧其忍住笑，低头蹭了蹭对方的耳廓，“好，听你的。”

 

比起急色，突然确定下来的双箭头让闵玧其再一次放慢了动作。他知道，躺着的小处男紧张到不行，就连一根手指都没办法接纳。入口往下的腿根，到处都是omega特殊体质分泌的粘腻液体。

好不容易才送入一部分指节，田柾国已经喘的不行，弓着腰发出色情的呻吟。

 

体液过分的充沛。

闵玧其草草抽插了几下就带出了内里不断分泌的液体，他趁热打铁又加了一根手指，终于明白之前田柾国忍得有多么辛苦。

omega的身体已经做好准备，闵玧其也不打算就这么放过田柾国。他抽出手指，俯下身子将人牢牢压于身下，“我尽量不伤到你。”闵玧其承诺着，又拉开了牛仔裤的拉链。压抑已久的阴茎弹出来，打到田柾国的屁股上。闵玧其用手握住那一根，龟头在穴口摩擦了一会儿，接着以不容抵抗的力量撑开了小而紧致的穴口。

 

比起不适应和痛感，还是那瞬间的满足感更多一些。

身体烫到快要融化，仅仅是进入的动作就已经让田柾国的大脑一片空白。

闵玧其按着田柾国的腰，继续往里面进入。阴茎真正被穴肉包裹的那一刻比任何一次打手枪都来的刺激。

从没被人进入的密道现在正被他操干，被他拿阴茎一点点占据。湿而软的内壁吸附着他，紧紧的，不准备松开。

想要渴求的话语说不出口，田柾国声音发抖，只喊了一声哥就没有办法继续。

 

“啊......”

“舒服吗？”闵玧其被对方的声音鼓励，又用力往后穴里撞击着。

太羞耻了，这真的太羞耻了。

田柾国仰着头，努力呼吸着新鲜空气。

 

闵玧其拍拍他的屁股，抽出阴茎以后再一鼓作气捅到最里面，“说话，舒服吗？”

“哥......”田柾国偏过头，伸手抓住闵玧其的手臂，“不要欺负我。”

“这不叫欺负。”

那股甜蜜的香气扑鼻，闵玧其深吸一口气，恶劣地顶上去，“这叫交配。”

 

除开身上那件可有可无的T恤，其他的身体部分全部裸露在空气中。

田柾国那面那根磨蹭着床单布料，后面又紧紧贴着粗糙的牛仔，很快就被操弄的射了出来。闵玧其发现以后暂时停下了动作，抽出阴茎的瞬间还被恋恋不舍的穴肉夹了一下。

田柾国失魂落魄地被他翻过身又架高双腿再次进入，闵玧其不紧不慢地拿龟头碾磨不久前发现的敏感点。omega的身体软到不可思议，不管怎么进入不管怎么欺辱，那具身体都能恰到好处地包容。

田柾国拿手背挡住自己的嘴，他真怕再这么做下去自己会忍不求要求闵玧其进入的更深。

 

alpha滚烫的精液喷在肠道深处。

 

闵玧其开了台灯，想要确认田柾国的状态。不想对方根本不敢正视前方，大有准备当鸵鸟的意图。

“眼角都红了。”闵玧其笑他，“为什么不看我？”

“太奇怪了。”田柾国嘟嘟囔囔。

 

闵玧其还没有退出对方的身体，索性借由那个姿势压下去抱着田柾国亲了一下，“这不奇怪。”说完又往里进了进，“而且我还可以继续。”

发情期就是毫无节制可言。

田柾国也被他带的变兴奋，一抬脚就蹭了蹭闵玧其的小腿肚，“慢一点。”

 

金硕珍的电话打的真不是时候。

被扔在地毯上的手机不停震动，闵玧其被烦到不行，最终还是下床把手机捡了起来。人刚回到床上，就被田柾国推倒自觉坐上去。

 

“我操......”闵玧其实在没办法接受眼前的冲击——田柾国双腿分开跪在床上，背对着自己屁股一摇一摆，努力着想要把自己那根吃进去。

“你操什么操？”电话那头的金硕珍愤怒无比，“先不说这个，你把门反锁了我怎么进来？抑制剂还要不要了？”

“对不准。”田柾国很委屈，回头看着闵玧其瘪了瘪嘴巴。

“不需要了。”闵玧其给金硕珍答话，然后伸手握住了田柾国的腰侧猛地往下一压，“田柾国，你是要我死吗？” 

\-----

“心甘情愿，不知餍足。”

【下】

占有欲这种东西无法轻易得到满足。跟受到表扬、举起奖杯所获得的不一样，它还要更私人化一些。就如同好吃的、不愿意分给别人的糖果，又或是第一次悸动想要秘密收藏起来的爱意。

 

金硕珍还在电话那头喂喂喂个不停，闵玧其不想被打扰，也不想让他听到自己跟田柾国折腾出的动静—哪怕对方可能已经猜到了宿舍里正在发生的事。闵玧其索性长按锁屏键直接关机。手机再一次躺回地毯上，屏幕上最后一点光源也都消失不见。

omega可能天生就身体柔软，偏偏田柾国热衷于锻炼，整个身躯倒是比普通的omega多包裹了一层肌肉……看起来更性感了。

 

只是看不到对方的脸怎么都不对劲。闵玧其干脆给他翻了个身正面对着自己。omega的身体又开始发烫，接着吻手却不老实，偷偷摸到自己下身捋着阴茎跟闵玧其交换唾液。田柾国的小动作没有躲过闵玧其，后者扣着他的手腕将人牢牢按在了床上。

T恤被汗水黏贴在身上，随着呼吸一起起起伏伏。田柾国红着双眼又羞又恼的表情实在让人想变成坏人……闵玧其俯下身抵住田柾国的额头，“我要继续了。”

闵玧其准确地隔着布料含住了左边的乳头。棉质面料很容易就被唾液沾湿，裹着敏感的肉粒在唇舌之间来回蠕动。

 

田柾国的眉头皱起来，又忍不住挺了挺胸膛，把立起的乳尖往对方嘴里送。他的双手插入闵玧其的发间，不敢用力，只是下意识地揪住再放开。

“很舒服吧？”恍惚间听到闵玧其在问，田柾国点了点头，下一秒被收获到一个像是奖励一样的亲吻。

顺着胸膛往下是危险的地方。

 

闵玧其故意避开先前就挡在两人之间神采奕奕的分身，而是掰开对方的大腿轻轻撕咬住那里细嫩光滑、因为没怎么见过阳光而更显得白皙的腿肉。

田柾国觉得闵玧其就像一只猫，只有猫科动物的舌头上才带着细刺，随意擦刮过就会痒到不行。对方手掌握着他的膝盖往旁边压，湿漉漉的舌头简直要把人逼疯。他控制不住发出了奇怪的声音，结果被闵玧其听到，再然后那只手就沿着股沟的美好线条顺利滑到了还湿润着的后穴。

 

已经被享用过的后穴还没有满足，夹着闵玧其的手指轻轻吸压。闵玧其只探入一个指节，又把手抽了出来。“里面都是我的东西。”

田柾国是真的没办法拒绝对方的靠近。他喜欢对方，喜欢到想要被揉入对方身体的程度。后穴被搅弄的感觉色情又羞耻，他捂着自己的嘴巴，毫无预兆地就感受到了闵玧其的侵略。

对方没有预告，阴茎横冲直撞地顶开了穴口往里挤。湿滑的穴道很适合被进入，omega的身体打开了又打开，想让对方舒服，也想要被填的更满。

 

闵玧其抬起他一条腿，另一只手却抓住了乳肉大力揉搓。“喜欢被我干吗？”

要说喜欢是事实，可被进入被贯穿，粗暴的动作已经把田柾国击得溃不成军，闵玧其的呼吸和抚摸都像是上等春药，让他失去了言语的功能，张口嘴巴就只能冒出细碎暧昧的呻吟。

隐密处被不断开拓造成了连锁反应。田柾国首先射过一次，精液打在两人相拥的身体间，龟头又被摩擦得令人头皮发麻。

“这么快？”闵玧其舔舔他的耳廓，又说，“抱紧一些。”

 

田柾国听话地伸手搂住对方的腰，身体发抖的同时又觉得有什么东西发生了变化。对方的阴茎在体内来来回回，龟头胡乱戳在穴肉上，伴随着体液和之前的精液一塌糊涂。

“呃……”田柾国的喉咙像是被勒住，发出了奇怪的声音。闵玧其放慢动作，拍了拍他的脸，“怎么了？”

对方带着哭腔，眼角还淌着生理性的泪水—“太深了。”说完以后很不好意思地挡住了自己的双眼。

 

闵玧其又试着往里顶了一下，“你的生殖腔……是不是打开了？”

田柾国吓了一跳，“你说什么？”

闵玧其抓住他的手臂，在手背上亲了一下，“我说，你的生殖腔好像打开了。”

“不行。”

 

生殖腔打开便意味着可以完全标记。alpha可以把精液全部喷洒进omega温暖的生殖腔，从而成结。田柾国慌乱中想要起身，又被闵玧其推了回去。

虽然对于alpha来说很难控制，但闵玧其还是往外面退了退，“放心，我不进去。”不知是不是每一个omega在第一次发情期的性爱中都会打开生殖腔，不过他也明白这意味着某种接受。怎么说也已经射过一次……闵玧其安抚对方，“很快就好。”

 

龟头拖拖拉拉地在肛口戏弄周边的软肉，又撑开入口只进入一部分。田柾国讨好地伸手帮他，最后手掌里尽是没有全部接住的白色黏液。

空气中还留有田柾国特有的香甜气息。闵玧其看着满脸潮红的人，连忙找来湿纸巾处理完后续工作。

“我不会怀孕吧？”田柾国浑身脱力窝在被子里。闵玧其骂他笨蛋，而后又捏了捏他的脸，“好好休息吧。”

至于完全标记……闵玧其带上门，回味了一下omega的味道，可能要等一阵子了。 

 

【低等动物番外一】

 

有了闵玧其，田柾国的首个发情期还算是在平稳的渡过。除了闵玧其和金硕珍其余人都以为田柾国是一个beta—是的，他们连金南俊都瞒了过去。不过金硕珍带来的抑制剂还是留了下来，田柾国把一小管一小管的抑制剂包好了藏进书包，以防止意外情况。

金硕珍再清楚不过两人之间发生了什么。那天闵玧其终于打开反锁的门让他进去，金硕珍开口第一句话就是确认田柾国是不是还活着。屋子里的味道浓郁，再加上闵玧其满足的表情—“靠，你真的是个禽兽。”  
两情相悦当然好过单恋。闵玧其不反驳金硕珍，“还好是我。”  
金硕珍换拖鞋的动作一顿，恨不得把眼前这人狠狠揍一通才解气。“吃干抹净很爽吧？”

“没有做到最后。”闵玧其这句话反而使金硕珍疑惑。后者皱眉，“你说的没做到最后是什么意思？”  
闵玧其拉上门，“没有完全标记。”  
饶是队内年纪最大的金硕珍都莫名红了脸，“怎么？你还想……算了，我说不下去。”他不放心对方，“我劝你不要做的太过火，现在是事业上升期。”

闵玧其点点头，“我跟你开玩笑呢。我当然不会让他怀孕。而且……说不定等他清醒过后，想要忘掉一切也不是不可能。”  
金硕珍一愣，也不知道要怎么安慰他。肚子里的话酝酿了好久，结果他的被子连同枕头一起被闵玧其塞进怀里—闵玧其把躺在床上熟睡的田柾国指给他看，“发情期结束前他先跟我住。”  
……那你开心就好。

田柾国是在金硕珍的床上醒来的，只不过他身上盖着闵玧其的被子，那上面还有对方身上淡淡的香气。身上的衣服已经换成了舒适的睡衣，看来是闵玧其在他睡着的时候帮他做过清理。田柾国不知道现在是什么时间，小心翼翼的下床走到了闵玧其的床边。发现对方还在睡觉，他有点失望，纠结了几秒还是悄悄掀起被子一角躺了上去。  
闵玧其睡眠浅，几乎是田柾国刚动手掀被子就醒了过来。等田柾国贴到他背后，伸手搂住他的时候，闵玧其一把就抓住了田柾国的手腕，“怎么不好好睡觉？”

那股牛奶可可的味道淡了许多，但还是很香。闵玧其转过身去，看着田柾国嘟起来的嘴巴忍不住吞了吞口水。要现在问吗？问对方到底是怎么想的？可现在气氛这么好，闵玧其又有点犹豫。田柾国笑着往下缩，把脑袋枕在闵玧其的肩膀，“想跟哥一起。”说完又小心抱怨为什么闵玧其要和自己分床睡。  
闵玧其解释说要换床单，换好了又怕会吵醒对方，只好让田柾国暂时睡在金硕珍床上。  
“好吧，那我原谅你了。”

田柾国心情不错，又觉得闵玧其身上暖烘烘的很舒服。他把手伸进对方的腰后摸了摸，“几点了？我有点饿了。”  
闵玧其一直知道粉丝们把田柾国叫做小兔子，然而到今天他才知道小兔子带来的杀伤力有多大。田柾国总喜欢上抬眼睑看人，无辜又可爱。明明是无伤大雅的小习惯，闵玧其却有点吃不消……难道是因为标记过的缘故，所以自己还想亲眼前这个人吗？闵玧其摸摸他的头，侧过脸确认时间顺便偷偷深呼吸。“快九点了。”

田柾国撑起身子往上面趴，“玧其哥为什么有点脸红？”  
“热的。”他总不能说是因为你看起来很好吃吧。  
田柾国突然低头在闵玧其额头亲了一下，“给你降降温。”说完一骨碌爬起来，“哥，我们出去吃东西吧！”

闵玧其想问的话还是没能说出口。

两人的相处有点地下情的感觉。田柾国在分化之前就黏闵玧其，分化以后更是变本加厉。他不过在宿舍休息了一天，隔天又准时起床和成员们一起出发去公司练习。

受用归受用，闵玧其还是担心田柾国omega的身份会被发现，每天出门前都会认认真真往对方身上喷香水。金硕珍对此很不屑，说他是多此一举。【这里设定只有闵玧其能闻到跟自己发生过关系的omega的信息素味道】闵玧其冷笑，“你是忘记那天开门以后自己的狼狈相了吗？”  
金硕珍当然没忘。“就你这个保护过度的样子，我劝你早早跟南俊坦白吧。说什么养儿子，我看你是在养童养媳。”  
金硕珍一说，闵玧其也发愁，可每次田柾国一凑上来他就有点控制不住……不是他吹，omega也太好闻了吧？有香水还好，一旦等田柾国回宿舍洗过澡，他就巴不得把人推到床上这样那样。

有一天晚上田柾国又突然开始发热，闵玧其吓得慌慌张张往他额头上贴了块冰贴。他还以为发情期只来一次就会好，没想到生理课上的知识也会骗人。  
田柾国哼哼唧唧地在床上翻来翻去，闵玧其尴尬地坐在旁边，手都不知道该摆在哪里。然后田柾国就把发烫的脸贴到了他的小腿上，“哥，我们来做吧。”  
那就做吧。

房间门是已经落锁的状态。

田柾国勾住闵玧其的脖子，在他嘴巴上亲了一下。这个姿势很费力，闵玧其干脆让人躺下去，撑在对方身上继续这个吻。  
可可牛奶的甜味又冒了出来，迅速地将闵玧其的嗅觉全部霸占。田柾国的嘴巴很软，舌尖也不老实地追着闵玧其跑。田柾国曲起右腿，拿膝盖蹭了蹭闵玧其的裤裆，“哥喜欢我吧？”他眼里满是情欲，问话却极其地小心翼翼。  
闵玧其握住他的膝盖把腿往下压，轻轻揉搓对方的关节。“我只会有你一个omega。”

有了第一次做爱的经验，田柾国明显没有那么手足无措。可闵玧其咬住他乳头的时候，他还是忍不住拱起身子叫了一声。

闵玧其捂住他的嘴巴，这个点怕是成员们都没睡。不管房间的隔音效果有多好，他都不愿意冒险让别人听到田柾国的声音。他停下嘴里逗弄乳头的动作，凑到田柾国耳边小声哄—“乖，忍一下。不要发出声音来。”  
田柾国伸出舌头舔着闵玧其的手心，湿漉漉的眼睛带着委屈。“可是很舒服。”他拉着闵玧其的手去摸自己屁股，“我都湿了。”

其实不光是后面，内裤前面也是一塌糊涂。田柾国抬起腰去蹭闵玧其，被内裤包住的阴茎又烫又硬，挨着闵玧其的那根来回磨蹭。  
闵玧其不知道他会敏感成这样，帮忙将内裤脱下以后就含住了那根湿的不像话的阴茎。柱体被湿软的口腔温柔拥抱，田柾国根本忘记了对方的嘱咐，一边扭着屁股一边小声地叫了出来。

被人口交的感觉太刺激。  
田柾国很快就射在了闵玧其的嘴里。他爬起来用舌头舔干净对方嘴边的浊液，又胡乱地在闵玧其身上摸。说要做的是他没错，可他实在没办法亲口说出“快点进入我”的邀请。

闵玧其也忍不了太久。  
田柾国身上挂了件oversize的白T恤，衣服上还有几个被他自己拿剪刀diy出来的破洞，整个人看起来可怜又可口。  
闵玧其抓着他的腰，田柾国就主动往下躺。被手指插进去试探的时候他还咬着嘴唇说“我想要看着哥的脸。”

人真的是矛盾综合体。

要求面对面做爱的是他，满脸不好意思伸手挡住自己的也是他。闵玧其顺着田柾国的下颌线亲到了下巴，“把手拿开。”  
田柾国看起来诱人极了，摇着头只说不要拿开。

omega确实是湿透了，每一处都是充沛的体液。闵玧其把手指抽出来，顺利弄开了田柾国的手。“你很漂亮。”  
要是其他人这么说田柾国肯定会生气，可闵玧其说漂亮他就觉得不好意思。闵玧其夹住他的双腿，把硬挺的阴茎掏了出来。龟头在紧实的腿缝里来来去去，又去坏心眼地逗弄田柾国那根—“这里也漂亮。”

进入的时候很顺利，田柾国皱眉微张着嘴巴喘气，“哥好硬。”他分开双腿弯曲膝盖往下压，“怎么会这么硬。”  
龟头顶在柔软的肛口片刻，随即毫不留情地全部推入。闵玧其越进越深，上身也慢慢压了下去。压迫感和满胀感弄的田柾国不舒服，他手掌撑在闵玧其的身上，“哥慢一点。”推着推着他也没了力气，右手往上伸勾住了闵玧其的脖子，左手往被子下面摸。“我的肚子……”他委委屈屈地开口控诉，“这里真的好胀。”

闵玧其笑笑，“哪有你说的那么夸张？”他带着田柾国的手去摸自己进入的地方，“要不要把手指伸进去？”  
田柾国摇头拒绝，却还是被闵玧其拉着摸过去。“你看你多软。”  
指尖触碰到一片湿润。  
田柾国连忙把手收回来，跟着右手一起环住闵玧其。“我只要哥。”

闵玧其已经很熟悉omega的敏感带，龟头一次一次地撞在内壁上，碾的田柾国眼角一红又要哭出来。可是这又让他舒服，他还记着闵玧其不让发出声音，于是极力控制住自己只在对方耳边小声啜泣。  
“哥。”  
“嗯？”闵玧其耳垂被田柾国舔了几次，“不舒服吗？”  
“没有。”田柾国脚踩在床上，主动跟着闵玧其的动作抬腰，“我会不会被哥弄坏？”他只敢含糊用“弄”这个字眼，问完又趴回去小声地叫。

阴茎被夹的很紧，田柾国又在耳边这样那样叫个不停。闵玧其拉开他的腿，进的更深。“柾国喜欢对不对？咬的好紧。”  
田柾国把生理性的眼泪蹭在闵玧其肩膀上，“我不要了，闵玧其我不要了。”本以为从后面进入会更深，没想到闵玧其发了狠，面对面都恨不得把两颗卵蛋塞进去。

闵玧其充耳不闻，掰开田柾国一条腿抬起来，扭头亲了亲小腿，“这样你舒不舒服？这样好不好？”  
田柾国扭着屁股要躲，就看闵玧其双手压下来，“等你成年了我操进生殖腔好不好？”

田柾国咬着嘴唇，哭的快要喘不过气。闵玧其让田柾国躺下去，抓着对方的胸脯揉，“不说话就是默认？”  
“我不要哥了，我要坏了。”田柾国腰都软了，“哥是坏人。”

闵玧其愿意当这个坏人。  
眼前的人让他想欺负，事实上他也这么做了—内壁将他越包越紧，阴茎大力进出了十几次，终于把精液全部喷了出来。上一次初次经历情爱的omega不受控制地打开了生殖腔，两人都不敢轻易尝试内射。这一次田柾国主动又可爱，闵玧其自然没有错过机会。精液喷洒在omega体内的时候他感觉对方整个身体都在不停颤抖。  
“乖。”闵玧其帮田柾国擦擦眼泪，“我不会让你坏掉的。”

 

【低等动物番外二】

金南俊是何等聪明的人—面对金硕珍和闵玧其反反复复的打掩护，他实在是有点忍无可忍。“你们还说忙内是beta？”  
眼前二人点点头，连频率都一模一样。

金南俊真是服了，“所以你们觉得我会相信一个alpha能和beta搞出那么大的动静？”  
闵玧其手肘撞撞旁边的金硕珍。金硕珍清清嗓子，“这个么……情到深处自然就……”  
“就什么就？”金南俊打断他的话，“甚至忙内还未成年！”

金硕珍默默扭头看闵玧其，后者也清清嗓子，“我会对他负责的。”  
金南俊一头黑线，“你对我说有什么用？我又不是他父母。”他恨铁不成钢地看着对面的人，“那你现在是什么想法，说给我听听。”  
“我又不是跟他玩玩而已。”闵玧其无奈，“你就放心吧。”  
至于金南俊放不放心，反正他是用行动表明了自己的态度—闵玧其收到了一口袋避孕套。

所以说住宿舍还是有不方便的地方。

闵玧其一想到那天晚上的动静不知被其他队友听去了多少，整个人就愤怒到想扔麦。  
虽然一开始他确实是反复跟田柾国要小声点，但后来不管不顾就想欺负田柾国的人也是他。

总之，现在知道田柾国是omega的人又多了一个。闵玧其想，自己也不能虚长对方四岁，有些事情还是要考虑的更周到一些。

田柾国明显察觉到了不对劲的地方。之前他也黏闵玧其，对方不说特别热烈的回应，至少也会趁人不注意做一些亲密的skinship。  
可这几天不是这样。

虽然金硕珍还是回自己家住，然而闵玧其不允许自己跟他同床了。  
田柾国是不喜欢那些毛茸茸软绵绵的玩具—签售会上被粉丝送了类似的东西，也都特别抗拒往头上戴。可闵玧其是活生生的人，这段时间他都习惯了身边有个人，现在来说不可以不行不允许，他真的是没办法接受。

然而撒娇行不通。  
田柾国一说起，闵玧其就顾左右而言他，后来干脆又开始泡工作室。偏偏他还真的是在忙专辑的事。好在田柾国有特权，进出工作室很方便，陪着工作完以后也就赖着不走了。

人大概都是这样的时刻：看到喜欢的人或物总是想要立即将其拥入怀中，抱的越紧越好，这样才会有强烈的满足感。  
猫奴看到小猫是这样，狗奴看到小狗是这样，妈妈看到孩子是这样，闵玧其看到田柾国也是这样。可他还是要维持适当的相处距离—金南俊说的没错，田柾国还未成年，这是最重要的一点。

情爱时说的糊涂话先不论，其实闵玧其比谁都清楚未成年的不确定性。田柾国是很乖没错，工作上从来不马虎，就连公演前无数次的彩排都会尽力做好最好。然而omega在某些方面没有选择权……好在当时做的两次，两个人都达成了共识没有进入生殖器进行完全标记。闵玧其松了一口气，又不免给自己出难题：万一田柾国遇到更好的alpha怎么办？  
喜欢这种事本来就是最琢磨不透的东西。

“你还不回去？”闵玧其站在沙发床边看着睡得迷迷糊糊地田柾国问道。忙起来的时候，他经常会在工作室熬夜，所以后来特意摆了一张深色的沙发床。平时自己睡睡没什么，现在看田柾国曲着脚在上面睡着，心里还是很心疼。  
田柾国还没睡熟，听他问话也就揉揉眼睛转了过来。闵玧其替他挡去大部分的灯光，让他能慢慢适应一室的光亮。他身上搭着闵玧其的毛毯，被毛毯覆盖住的上半身的温度都要高一些。“嗯？”  
“很晚了，你还不回去吗？”闵玧其蹲下身来又问了一遍。

“哥不回去吗？”  
“我要熬夜。”闵玧其心虚地撒了谎，“所以你不要等我，回宿舍睡觉吧。”  
田柾国嘴里嘟囔了几句，最后还是乖乖坐起来。闵玧其已经坐回电脑前，开始未完的工作。

“我一直想问……”临出门前田柾国忍不住开口，“哥是不是后悔了？”  
“为什么这么说。”  
田柾国耸耸肩，尽量让自己显得不那么委屈。“我很潇洒的，不喜欢我了可以直接告诉我。反正……”他顿了顿，“反正也还没有做到那一步，我离了哥也不会死。”

果然还是误会了……  
田柾国说完就要走，闵玧其连忙起身拦住他。“不是你想的那样。”  
“那哥解释吧。”

闵玧其省略了无关紧要的部分—即使这样，要他跟田柾国这么坦诚地表达自己的看法还是怪不自在。  
当然田柾国的表情越来越明朗，“所以说，哥只是怕我不够那么喜欢哥？”  
“……你要这么想也没错。”闵玧其不敢多解释，怕对方再次误会。“所以，队内唯一未成年，你该回去睡觉了。”

“工作不是骗我的吧？”  
“不是。”  
“可我想陪着哥。”田柾国举起手，“我保证乖乖的，不会吵到你。”

任谁被人用热烈的眼神盯着都不会自在。闵玧其加快了进度，最终还是选择关掉混音软件。

田柾国早就无聊到不行，在工作室里东看西看，一不留神就翻出了当日金南俊的那份厚礼。他红着脸把袋子扔到闵玧其面前，“哥，你这里怎么这么多……”  
避孕套就是闵玧其觉得无关紧要的一部分。  
其实他本人都忘记把这堆东西放在了那里，心里想着用不上就没管，结果现在简直像是被公开处刑。

“呃……”田柾国好奇心冒上来以后又把袋子里的东西看了一遍，“颗粒、浮点、螺纹……啊，竟然真的有夜光的。”他放下手里荧光绿色的包装盒，“好神奇。”  
最后这样总结。

闵玧其捂着脸，“这不是我的本意。”  
“我也不想用。”田柾国蹲下去捏捏闵玧其的膝盖，“因为我喜欢哥直接进来。用这个……中间隔着不属于自己的东西太奇怪了。不过哥实在担心我会怀孕的话，我勉强接受。”  
“不不不……那只是一个意外！”闵玧其不知道该怎么和盘托出，最后干脆放弃。

田柾国心情一好，整个人的黏人指数就直线上升。确认了对方的心意也就没什么要担心的—除了怀孕。  
他下巴搁在闵玧其的肩膀上，“哥好辛苦，要不要我帮你按摩？”

omega的味道又来了。  
闵玧其不好推开他，只能红着脖子说不需要。  
然后田柾国双臂从后面环住他，接着拿鼻尖蹭了蹭对方，“哥的不就是要。”接着他又闷闷不乐地抱怨，“哥，我还在发情期诶。可是我们有一个星期都没有做了。”  
那要做吗？  
“哥，不做也亲亲我嘛。”

嘴唇相碰的时候一切就乱了套。

是的，闵玧其也喜欢skinship。无论是身体的哪个部位，能贴着喜欢的人都是件幸福的事。  
亲吻是开始，也是引线。

田柾国跨腿坐在闵玧其身上，主动加深了试探的程度。闵玧其嘴巴里有淡淡的烟味，应该趁自己睡着偷偷出去抽过。  
田柾国手指向下摸索到闵玧其腰间的皮带，顺利地将其解开—他咬咬闵玧其的耳垂，舌头从耳环上掠过，“我帮哥口交好不好？”他灵活地跪到对方腿间，一边笑着一边隔着裤子亲了亲闵玧其那里，“我想它了。”

对爱人诚实是好习惯。

田柾国三两下拉动了拉链，观察着闵玧其的脸色然后蹭了上去。“已经硬了。”  
闵玧其点点头，“对你……真的没有办法。”

工作室开着空调，然而室内温度越来越高。  
田柾国抓着闵玧其的大腿，嘴巴里含着对方的阴茎慢慢吞吐。他喜欢看闵玧其因为自己动情的样子。阴茎在口腔里挤压磨蹭，田柾国越含越深，又收好牙齿小心翼翼地讨好闵玧其。  
闵玧其鼓励地摸摸他的脸，又在田柾国吐出来的时候拿龟头蹭过他嘴唇下的那颗痣。

“叮。”  
这时候来按门铃的是郑号锡，他急着跟闵玧其沟通修改细节，打了几次电话都没人接。还好顺路，就直接找到了工作室。

没办法不开门。  
可含着东西的田柾国也没地方躲—闵玧其抓过沙发上的毛毯，盖住了电脑桌外侧，接着扯下外套去开了锁。  
郑号锡没注意到哪里不对，坐在后面的沙发床上开始翻乐谱。

电脑桌下的空间狭小，再加上通风的地方也被毛毯盖起开整个闷热到不行。田柾国勉勉强强盘腿坐在下面，无聊的从最下方透光的地方盯着地毯花纹在脑海中勾勒相似的图案。  
郑号锡还没走。  
田柾国摸摸闵玧其的小腿，突然有种被人发现的边缘刺激感。他抬起头，再一次把闵玧其的内裤拨弄开，张嘴继续为对方口交。  
原本有些软下去的阴茎又变得很硬，闵玧其伸进电脑桌下方的双腿一夹，小声地骂了一句脏话。  
就在刚才，田柾国拿舌尖顶住了前段最敏感的小孔。

“怎么了？”郑号锡这才从工作中抽离出来一部分关心，“你不舒服？”  
闵玧其摇摇头又点点头。  
郑号锡起身，走进电脑桌，“感冒了吗？这种天气还搭毯子。”

闵玧其都快死了。他有气无力，却又不得不咬住牙齿不泄露秘密，“你快走吧。”  
郑号锡干脆伸手摸了摸他的额头，“真的好烫，要不要我陪你去医院。”  
“我发情期到了。”闵玧其把心一横，“你留在这里……”  
同样是alpha的郑号锡后背一凉，迅速收好东西开门出去。走到楼下他才突然反应过来，闵玧其一个alpha，又没有omega，发哪门子的情？

而闵玧其的omega已经坐到了他的腿上。

深入，深入，再深入。

实在没有闲心做扩张。阴茎一埋入甬道就被热情的体液包围。  
转椅被固定住。田柾国背对着闵玧其抓住了电脑桌的边缘。一开始的不舒适已经过去，现在的他只想被身下的那个人完全占有。  
发情期或许是理由，但不是最根本的原因。

田柾国起身，沾满黏液的阴茎柱体就慢慢出现，然后他撑着电脑桌往下坐，柱体又慢慢消失，被他全部吃进去。  
被撑开被填满被疼爱。  
omega的屁股不停扭动，想要更多的欺辱。

龟头被夹的极度敏感。  
做爱不是在较量，也不是在比赛。几番来往以后田柾国也软着腰，明显有点吃不消。  
“我们去沙发上。”

还是保持了之前的姿势。  
田柾国双腿分得极开，再一次要求转过来对着闵玧其的脸。  
闵玧其不懂对方的这一执念究竟为何，“想看我是怎么干你的吗？”  
田柾国拿手指摸摸闵玧其的嘴唇，“很性感。”  
“嗯？”  
“哥干我的时候很性感。”田柾国说完就不好意思地抱住对方，“我喜欢你在我里面。”他的腿根发颤，整个人都快软成一片。

跨坐的姿势让阴茎进的更深。

呼吸喘息和抽插，全部都混在一起成了致命的催情剂。  
闵玧其按着田柾国的腰，自己再次深入—“宝贝，快点长大好不好？”  
田柾国感觉到精液喷洒在自己的肠肉上，烫的他仿佛灵魂出窍。  
“长大以后把自己给我。”  
“全部给我。”

 

【低等动物番外三】

田柾国再去闵玧其的工作室会有些不好意思。

虽然最开始使坏的是他，受发情期折磨的也是他，但在那间工作室里一边红着眼睛一边被闵玧其一次次进入的也是他。  
工作室的空间不算大，再加上没有窗户透气，事后那里面全部都是糟糕的味道。

应该是一共做了三次。

人也真的是很奇怪，告诉自己要懂得节制的同时又情不自禁地索求更多。最后一次闵玧其射在了他的背上—当时他抬起屁股跪在沙发上，接着有黏黏的东西落在了后背上。  
闵玧其还很可恶地拿龟头蹭了蹭，“腰好细。”  
“嗯？”  
“手卡住了正好拖到我身下来。”

闵玧其替他清理以后两个人才慢慢悠悠地往宿舍走。田柾国意外地精神好，一路上都在跟闵玧其闹着玩。漆黑的夜晚是最好的庇护，有车经过时闵玧其拉了田柾国一把，然后那只手就再没有松开。  
“我很快就成年了。”田柾国突然没头没脑地开口。

“我知道，生日快到了。”闵玧其把他拉的更近一些。  
田柾国嘿嘿笑了一下，又说，“我是说……第一次发情期结束以后就算是。”  
闵玧其点点头，“这下刚好凑到一起了。”他算了算前后的时间，“不过也快结束了吧。”  
“发情期吗？”  
“对。”闵玧其说道，“成年以后就会有固定发情期了，不会像第一次这么难熬。”

其实比起难熬，大家都没有准备才是根本的问题。闵玧其心有余悸，又庆幸幸好是自己首先决定开门进去。不过田柾国的关注点明显跑偏，“意思是成年以后只有发情期才能跟哥做那种事吗？好奇怪……”他瘪瘪嘴，“又不是什么特殊时期需要的工具。”  
“当然不是。”闵玧其忍住笑，“只是发情期的需求会更多。”他尽量用书面化的词语来描述不久前才发生过的事，“其他时候么，就要看身体情况了。”对于alpha来说，只要是跟自己喜欢的omega，其实是不是发情期并不是太重要。  
田柾国想了一会儿，“那我们应该趁发情期还没结束多做几次。”

两个人确实没浪费发情期。  
只不过这次更迫切的人变成了闵玧其。

早上醒来时有生理反应是再正常不过的事—然而不正常的是怀里的omega。闵玧其不清楚为什么睡着了的田柾国还在散发那种诱人的气味，他伸手轻轻拨开田柾国脖子后面的头发，之前被他咬破皮的腺体处连结痂都掉的七七八八，差不多是要完全痊愈的模样。

发情期的田柾国体温总是偏高。闵玧其阴茎顶着他的屁股，觉得快要有些受不了。  
昨天睡前田柾国嫌睡裤不小心被弄湿穿着不舒服，上了床就把它脱下来蹬去了被子外面。现在只隔着一条薄薄的内裤，闵玧其都觉得自己轻而易举就能进入那个柔软又热情的地方肆意妄为。

闵玧其贴近田柾国的耳朵，“柾国。”  
“嗯？”田柾国往后蹭了蹭。

“我可以进去吗？”闵玧其一边说一边捏捏他的屁股。  
田柾国应该是没有彻底清醒，鼻子嗯嗯应了两声就继续贴着睡觉。闵玧其让他抬腿倒也是配合极了。

手指试探性地在入口浅浅插了插。

是湿润的。

闵玧其还是耐着性子做了一会儿最基本的扩张，接着就握住自己的阴茎往那里送。田柾国喜欢弓着身体睡觉，这个姿势倒是方便了闵玧其。  
没有了内裤，阴茎轻而易举就磨蹭到了肛口处。龟头温柔地推开入口，混着滑腻的体液往里抽送。闵玧其不慌不忙地动作，整个柱体只进去了一半，反反复复在紧致的穴肉包裹下来回。

田柾国的身体很快有了反应。  
先是眼皮动了动，然后扭了扭屁股。开口的语气还带着浓厚的撒娇意味，“哥在干什么啊？”  
他无意识的动作把闵玧其那根吃的更深。闵玧其拍拍他的屁股，又挺腰再往里操了一些。“你说呢？我在干我的小兔子。”闵玧其左手圈住田柾国的腰，手掌滑到对方小腹上慢慢揉着。  
田柾国习惯性往后贴进闵玧其的怀抱，“好胀啊……”他眼睛还是没睁开，可是耳朵已经红透了。

“哪里胀？”闵玧其亲亲他的耳朵，“醒了为什么还装睡。”  
“我没有装睡。”田柾国喘了一声，“都怪哥大清早就在发情。”他本以为自己在做春梦，后来才发现原来是真的被闵玧其掰开了屁股在做……田柾国抓住闵玧其的手腕，“真的好胀啊哥。感觉都装满了……”他嘟嘟囔囔地摆动屁股迎合闵玧其，“你是不是已经射过一次了？”

闵玧其抬起他上面那只腿，“没有那么快。”说完狠狠往里撞了一下，“也没有全部插进去。明明昨天才被我操过，怎么又会紧成这样？我的小兔子还是处男吗？”  
“啊！”田柾国喉咙一紧，“哥弄到那里了。”他浑身上下有点发抖，不知道为什么每次闵玧其都喜欢在这种时候说一些很羞耻的话。更可耻的是他还总是对那些话有反应。“我是不是处男哥不清楚吗？”他反击道，“第一次、每一次都是跟哥在做。”  
“我当然清楚。”闵玧其朝着刚才那一片敏感带反复撞击，“小处男第一次被我干就开了生殖腔……哭成那样还在不停夹我。柾国是不是真的想给我生小兔子？”他恶劣的压住田柾国的小腹，“这里先是被我射到鼓起来，生殖腔里全是精液，可能需要柾国把屁股夹紧才不会流出去。然后再是小兔子……”

听了闵玧其的话，田柾国也回忆起了第一次的场景。他夹住闵玧其的一只腿，屁股不停地扭动，“不会流出去的……哥也摸摸我吧，不要光顾着自己。”  
“难道被我插进去不舒服吗？”闵玧其把阴茎全部退出，侧后方进入还是不够深。他跨在跪田柾国身上，拿龟头顶了顶对方的囊袋。田柾国主动抬脚勾住他，闵玧其从正面重重地再次进入，“里面那么滑，你还要骗自己说不舒服吗？柾国什么时候学会撒谎了？”

田柾国拉着他的手按在自己胸口，睁开眼睛。“没骗你，跳的好快。”  
闵玧其笑着亲了田柾国，“我知道。你最乖了。”下面在缓缓进入，上面的手掀起了睡衣往胸口摸。田柾国的皮肤又滑又热，被弹乳头的时候眉头都皱起来了使劲抓床单。“变大了。”闵玧其手掌裹着乳肉揉捏，他力度虽大却不至于让田柾国痛，“是不是想我这么做？”  
“嗯……”田柾国不好意思地点点头，又拉他的手去另一边，“这边也要。”  
“好。”闵玧其不逗他了，手摸去另一边的乳头。

田柾国是真觉得里面很胀。

闵玧其在他后腰垫了两个枕头，让他上半身稍稍支撑着立起来。田柾国嘴里咬着被全部推起来的睡衣，两边的乳头一直立着，又红又湿—被闵玧其含着咬了好久，根本没办法冷静下来。  
他也不知道是从什么时候开始自己的柔韧度会这么好，两只脚可以打的很开，甚至能被闵玧其压成不可思议的角度。  
现在也是这样……

田柾国往下看，垫高了屁股以后，每次被闵玧其进入的时候他都能清楚看到对方的阴茎。能看到那根东西是怎么进入自己，在用穴肉去感受被破开的刺激和舒服。  
全部埋进去以后他只能看到闵玧其的耻毛，身体抵住了身体，深入的不能更深入。不，或许某一天他又会不受控制地再次打开生殖腔，像对方说的那样，把精液全部都吞进去，不让它们流出来。

还是不想用避孕套。

闵玧其总是及时替他清理又或是在快射的时候退出去。田柾国喜欢被他进入，喜欢他看着自己的模样。  
温柔也好，粗暴也好，那个人是闵玧其。

“我想自己来。”田柾国小声提议，夹着体内那一根抬了抬腰。  
闵玧其笑着点点头，“好。”

两个人交换了上下的姿势，田柾国骑在闵玧其身上。他抬起屁股又伸手握住对方湿漉漉的阴茎，低头慢慢往下坐。等差不多咬进去以后才抽手按住了闵玧其的肩膀摇摆自己。  
“怎么突然想在上面？”闵玧其怕他不太容易掌握力度，握着他的腰帮忙。  
田柾国咬着嘴唇，过了好久才吞吞吐吐地说是因为想操哥哥。

闵玧其戳戳他的腰，他就软下来。“那操哥哥舒服吗？不是说很胀吗？这样不是更胀？”  
田柾国伸手握住自己的阴茎轻轻上下滑动，他吞吐对方的时候阴茎也在两人身体之间摩擦，“嗯……舒服。哥在里面就舒服……这样，就像是在欺负你一样。”他一边说一边慢慢抬屁股，“又硬又烫。可是我可以慢慢地吃进去，然后进去的时候就像用手一样……那上面是什么样的我都知道。”他盯着闵玧其继续说情色的话，“有时候哥慢慢弄的时候我又想快，我就可以夹的很紧……磨着那里让哥受不了。”说完他果真加快速度，吐出去一些又飞快往下坐，却从来不吃到底。“哥说我是处男，哥也一样。不然怎么我睡着了都要欺负我？那我也要欺负回来。”

闵玧其确实有点受不了。

田柾国衣服都没穿好，光着屁股坐在自己身上扭，尤其嘴里还说着那样的话。谁在欺负谁不好说，但闵玧其只想狠狠操田柾国，让他不要光在嘴上逞强。  
“早上还没进去的时候，某些人的屁股就湿了。”闵玧其握住他的腰往下，“我手指随便伸进去搅几下简直快要流水出来……要说色，柾国最色。也不知道做了什么梦，吃那么紧，又不是昨天没吃过。”

田柾国干脆把手压在床上，腰部前后耸动，成功把闵玧其夹的更大了一些。“是被哥舔的。”  
“想被我舔吗？”闵玧其曲腿固定住身上的人，“那下次就用嘴巴舔开，然后柾国抱着膝盖要我再进去一些？”  
“不要。”田柾国毫不犹豫地拒绝，“哥，干嘛不让我动？”  
“因为……”闵玧其拖长了声音抱着他重新把位置换过来，“该我操你了。”

田柾国腿被他抬高，仰着脖子用力呼吸。

“我要进去了。”闵玧其使劲往里撞，“全是水。”他侧头咬住田柾国大腿内侧细嫩的肉，“柾国里面全是水。”  
田柾国被他顶了几次就有种不太好的感觉……他快要呼吸不过来地哼唧，“哥……哥，哥不要说了。”

“怎么不要说。”闵玧其另一只手扩开入口，并起两指挤进去搅弄一下又抽出来，“这么湿。”他举起手给田柾国看，“而且还要吃……是不是再有一个才能满足你？”  
“不是……”田柾国否认，“哥……啊……不要再弄我……”他说不出个所以然来，又想像刚才那样坐在闵玧其身上—跟上下没有关系，反正挨操的都是他。  
闵玧其不给他机会，只是让他转过去趴下。阴茎每一下都深深撞入，抽出来的时候还会不经意带起里面追着不放的穴肉。那里面软到不行，又很好破开。他盯着对方的敏感带发起进攻，磨完了入口又操进去抽送几下……一个不小心就进到了更深的地方。

田柾国的生殖腔又开了……闵玧其刚想抽出来一些，还来不及开口，就发现田柾国屁股追过来，“不要走。”  
“宝贝你的生殖腔……”闵玧其努力克制住自己往后退，然而田柾国动作比他更快—屁股往前再往后，愣是把闵玧其吞的更深，把龟头夹进了生殖腔的范围。  
那里面更软也更紧更小。

田柾国还在扭屁股，生殖腔被破开的感觉简直使他快要发疯。他已经说不出一个完整的音节，嘴里只能发出无意义的呻吟。alpha阴茎上的结迅速膨胀，卡在窄小的入口接着射出了精液。  
成结了……  
不光闵玧其，受到刺激的田柾国也射了出来。  
龟头被甬道口死死咬住了，闵玧其半是满足半是担忧地摸了摸田柾国露出来的腺体处……完全标记。

 

【低等动物番外四】

闵玧其觉得田柾国一定是故意的。

完全标记是在两人意料之外的事。动情到深处是一回事，但是打开生殖腔又是另外一回事。  
田柾国没想逃也逃不了—最后闵玧其低下头再次咬破了后脖的腺体，生殖器在体内卡死成结的感觉漫长又折磨。精液喷洒在温暖的生殖腔，一股又一股。他依稀记得自己是昏过去了一阵子，醒来的时候闵玧其坐在旁边，一脸担忧地摸着自己的额头。

“一会儿我出去买药。”闵玧其叹了口气，“刚才伸手摸了一下，都吸进去了。”  
田柾国还有点没明白他在说什么，只是下意识地点了点头。

不同于刻意的躲避和疏远，田柾国还是喜欢黏着闵玧其，只是越来越大胆。他总是当着人做一些暧昧的举动—抓着闵玧其的手玩都是小意思，就拿前一天的彩排来说，田柾国说要帮他整理耳返，下一秒就飞快凑过去亲了亲他的耳垂。  
闵玧其立马红了耳朵，去看田柾国的时候，对方却像没事人一样晃着走远。等到歌曲响起时，才接着站位靠近的便利冲着他偷偷眨眼。

真可爱……也真的很可恶。

今天也是公演彩排。

闵玧其本来想趁休息的时候问问田柾国有没有不舒服，结果导演一喊停，那人就跟兔子似的蹦跶着消失在后台。  
闵玧其在舞台旁拿了一瓶矿泉水喝了几口，眼睛正在搜索的时候就看金硕珍肩上搭着条毛巾走过来。“你在这儿啊？柾国不是到处找你吗？”  
“他找我？”闵玧其满脸疑惑，刚才跑那么快的人难道不是田柾国吗？  
金硕珍耸耸肩，“嗯，人好像在休息室，你过去看看吧。”他盯着闵玧其上下扫视，“对你的omega好一点。”  
闵玧其挑挑眉，“不用你操心。”

田柾国果然在休息室。

看到闵玧其进来，他就张开手做出要抱的动作。闵玧其转身关了门，几步走过去抱了抱对方。“硕珍哥说你有事找我？”  
田柾国抓着他的手腕上下晃了几次，“哥帮我弄一下衣服。后面的标签弄的我不舒服。”  
“转过去我看看。”  
田柾国却站起来了，“去更衣室帮我弄。”他眼神有点飘忽不定，“万一有人进来怎么办？”  
闵玧其想到自己在对方身上留下的那些痕迹，点了点头。

更衣室的空间狭小。

闵玧其进去以后，就被田柾国推着坐在了靠墙的软凳上。他一脸茫然，“不是要弄衣服吗？”  
田柾国蹲在他面前，下巴压着他的膝盖瞪大了眼睛笑，“哥好傻，我说什么你都相信吗？”  
闵玧其伸手挠挠他的下巴，“那要做什么？”

田柾国把外套拉链拉到底，左右手交叉抓着T恤下摆把衣服也脱了下来。他把衣服挂在墙壁上的挂衣钩上，“弄脏了会被cody姐姐骂。”做完这一些他重新走到闵玧其双腿间，一边用手掰开闵玧其的双腿，一边双膝跪地蹭了过去。  
“做爱啊。”

不确定是更衣室空气不流通还是眼前的人可爱到过分，闵玧其觉得自己有点呼吸困难。

他怎么都想不到田柾国会这么做—对方红着脸不看他，两只手在自己的胸脯上轻轻揉来揉去。做爱的时候闵玧其也喜欢去咬他的胸部，因为又软又暖。但……看着田柾国自己取悦自己还是太刺激了。  
他的裤裆慢慢顶起来，恨不得现在就把人就地正法。  
田柾国不让他碰，自己揉了一阵子以后才很害羞地伸手去拉他的裤子。“哥起来一下。”

乳头还挺着。  
田柾国抓着闵玧其的手指往上面轻轻按了按，“玧其哥喜不喜欢？”  
闵玧其点点头，“喜欢。”  
田柾国又去脱他的内裤，等阴茎弹出来以后抬头看着闵玧其，手握着柱体往自己的乳头上蹭了蹭。“哥在操我。”

闵玧其不是没看过片子。

那些胸部柔软的女孩子会把男人的阴茎夹在乳沟，上下滑动。可他不知道田柾国也会为自己做同样的事情。  
要把自己的阴茎全部夹进去对田柾国来说确实有点勉强。所以田柾国两只手挤压着胸部往中间推，然后自己一边抽动一边伸出舌头等到龟头蹭上来的时候再舔一下。  
闵玧其很快就进入了状态。

男孩子的胸部比他想象中的还要舒服，尤其田柾国的表情更是讨好了他。他伸手包住田柾国一只手，跟着一起揉搓挤压。“柾国什么时候学会这些的？好软啊……”  
“哥会舒服吗？”田柾国亲亲含了含他的龟头，又加大了力度，“这样舒服还是进入舒服？”  
“都舒服。”闵玧其看他胸口那一片又红又湿，忍不住把腿向前夹住了田柾国的身体。  
田柾国笑着又弄了几下，突然站起来抓过外套随便套上，在闵玧其反应过来之前推门跑了出去。

闵玧其接到田柾国电话的时候真的有点生气。弄到一半就走算怎么回事？他还没开口就听到田柾国在电话那头喘了一声。

“哥……”田柾国的声音黏黏糊糊，“哥猜我在做什么？”  
闵玧其一只手握着自己的阴茎轻轻捋，“你是不是欠收拾了？”  
“哥还想欺负我吗？上次不都射了那么多在生殖器里吗？”田柾国真的气不过，所以今天才故意这么做。他承认自己是有点坏，但是刚才帮闵玧其乳交，其实自己也不太好受。他坐在马桶盖上，裤子脱下堆在小腿上，打开双腿掏出了自己的阴茎。  
“你在哪里？”  
“厕所。”田柾国乖乖回答，“在自己做。”

“自己怎么做？”闵玧其问，“前面还是后面？”  
“前面。”田柾国咬咬嘴唇，想象着之前闵玧其为自己做的那样，轻轻推开了包皮，食指按住了顶端的小孔。“后面我不好意思。”  
闵玧其火气也下去了，他听着田柾国的呻吟喘息，自己也加快了手里的速度。“下次我教你好不好？”闵玧其顿了顿，“柾国湿了吗？”  
“嗯。”田柾国怕被人听到还是故意压低了声音，“但是没有跟哥一起舒服。”  
“我来找你？”  
“不要。”田柾国哼哼唧唧拒绝他，“一会儿又要彩排了。”

最近的公演确实比较多。好不容易结束行程回了宿舍，闵玧其也不忍心再折腾田柾国。就连晚上睡觉也顶多亲一亲就抱着睡过去。

某天深夜闵玧其从工作室回来，就看田柾国坐在宿舍客厅沙发上盘着腿看电影。他轻声带上门，走过去坐在田柾国旁边，“还不睡觉？”  
田柾国习惯性往他身上靠，“你也才回来。”  
毕竟宿舍里还有其他人，闵玧其不敢跟他太过亲昵，只是扭过头亲了亲田柾国的头顶。“洗漱了吗？”  
“嗯。”田柾国目不转睛看着电视机，点了点头。

闵玧其捏捏他的手，“发情期过了吗？”  
田柾国抬手摸了摸自己的腺体，“不知道。反正哥都没有跟我做。”他扭头看着闵玧其，“怎么了？”  
闵玧其跟他碰额头，“你说呢？”  
田柾国面不改色一本正经地开口，“不能做。”  
“为什么不能？”  
田柾国凑到他耳边，用一只手挡住嘴巴，“我好像怀孕了。”

金硕珍的床位依然暂时属于田柾国。  
闵玧其慌慌张张锁了门，“你怀孕了？”  
田柾国无辜地看着他，“我觉得最近不舒服。”  
闵玧其快担心死了，“你哪里不舒服？”  
田柾国仰起头跟他接吻，接着拉着闵玧其的手按在自己胸口，“这里好涨。”

闵玧其勾着他的舌头亲了一会儿，“胸部吗？”  
田柾国点点头，“嗯。”说着他就转过去跨坐在闵玧其身上，“哥抱抱我。”他双腿张开挂在闵玧其身侧，“就这几天开始的，我查了一下好像怀孕就是会涨奶。”  
闵玧其扣着他的后腰，“不要皱眉头，没事的。”

“那你帮我弄一下好不好？”田柾国乖乖开口，“哥帮我弄一下。”  
闵玧其笑笑，“好，我怎么帮你？”  
田柾国环住他的脖子，“吃下我好不好？”这话说的小心翼翼又可怜，“太难受了。”  
“自己把衣服撩起来。”

闵玧其的舌头有点凉。他顺着田柾国的锁骨往下，含住了左边的乳头。“是这样吃吗？”  
“嗯。”田柾国抱着他的脑袋，挺了挺胸膛。“哥轻一点。”  
“痛吗？”闵玧其嘴唇抿着他的乳尖，“不过柾国好敏感啊。”  
田柾国手指绕着闵玧其的头发玩，“另一边也要。”  
闵玧其舌头从上往上勾着他的乳尖弹了一下，“不要着急。又不是吸一下就会出来。”  
“可是不舒服啊……”田柾国并起右手用两根手指夹住自己右边的乳头，“哥快点吃一下这边嘛。”

闵玧其拗不过他的撒娇，只好松开左边的乳头转而含住了右边。田柾国手掌按着他的后脑勺，“啊，哥舔的我好舒服。”  
“还涨吗？”闵玧其轻轻咬了咬，“可是没有奶哦。”

“再吃一吃嘛。”田柾国说话都带上了哭腔，不停催促闵玧其。他坐在闵玧其身上，腿压着床不停扭来扭去。闵玧其怕他不小心摔下去，所以伸手把人往前捞了捞。闵玧其刚把手按上去就发觉不对，他一直以为是对方身上T恤太大挡住了下面的睡裤，却没想到田柾国连内裤都没穿，一直光着屁股。之前对方还在沙发上盘腿坐，简直该挨打。  
闵玧其捏捏他的臀瓣，“怎么连内裤都不穿？”  
田柾国握着闵玧其的肩膀前后晃了晃，“想吃哥哥了。”

“不是怀孕了不让我进去吗？”闵玧其含着他的乳肉吸吮，“我摸摸屁股……呀，有点湿了。”  
田柾国臀沟隔着闵玧其的裤子来回蹭，“那哥想不想进去？”  
“你说呢？”闵玧其试着往里插了插手指，“明知故问。”

闵玧其被田柾国推着躺到了床上。对方很快也爬上床来，阴茎顶着T恤的衣摆，两颗小球都随着他的动作轻轻晃动。  
田柾国小腿往后压，慢慢坐到了闵玧其身上。他低下头跟闵玧其亲了好久，一边又拉着闵玧其的手要他帮自己做扩张。

被进入的时候田柾国浑身都在抖。可能是这中途从没做过，穴肉又紧紧地夹住了龟头。闵玧其只能靠着垫子半坐起来，舔着他的乳头帮他放松，再慢慢向上顶。  
田柾国闭着眼睛，脸颊涨红了，连话都不说。闵玧其笑他又变成了处男，就见他赌气般地狠狠往里吃了吃。“好大！哥出去……”  
“口是心非。”闵玧其怕伤到他，扶着腰不让他乱动。“放心，我不会进的太深。”说着他就摸了摸田柾国平坦的小腹，“不会伤到小兔子的好吗？”说完又含住了他的乳头。  
田柾国气鼓鼓地张嘴咬他，“不要哥，哥出去。”然而身体上下的动作却毫无说服力。  
闵玧其看他一脸要哭不哭的，“怎么又不要？你不要我要谁？”

田柾国伸手胡乱去挡他的眼睛，“自从跟哥做了以后就很奇怪……”田柾国越说越委屈，“就很想要做这种事情。”  
闵玧其刚想安慰几句，就听田柾国再次开口，“哥快点吃嘛。”—又怪罪他不肯继续吮吸胸部。  
闵玧其拿他没办法，一边重新贴上去一边曲起了腿。阴茎又往里滑了一截，干的田柾国又舒服地眯眼睛晃起腰来。“好甜。”  
“我是什么味道的？”  
闵玧其伸手碰碰自己的嘴唇，“你尝尝就知道。”

至于到底怀没怀孕这个问题，看不过眼的金硕珍用验孕棒解决了两人的疑惑—“都学的什么生理知识？不知道有验孕棒这种东西吗？”


End file.
